


Listen To Me

by legalitieswithabiscuit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Claimed Hate, Guilt, M/M, Please take care of yourselves, argument, death warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalitieswithabiscuit/pseuds/legalitieswithabiscuit





	Listen To Me

Virgil glared at the door, rage building up  again as he heard the car start and drive away. He sat on the couch, the words of their argument playing over and over.    
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
_ "Why aren't you listening to me?!"  _ __  
_ "Because you are being irrational and-"  _ __  
_ "When my husband is distant and not telling me things, I get worried, Logan!"  _ __  
_ "You know that emotions are hard for me to understand! I can't read your mind, Virgil!" _   
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~   
The longer he sat, the more he thought about the argument... he was wrong for exploding at Logan. He would apologize when Logan got back. He turned on the TV to pass time, stopping at the news channel.    
"A Toyota was crossing the intersection when a truck collided with the drivers side, immediately killing the man inside, who the police identified as Logan Sanders, age 30."    
_ Logan... _ __  
A sob filled the room, echoing pain and regret as unfamiliar words painted the air.    
_ "I hate you!" _   
Virgil rocked back and forth, almost waiting for the door to open and Logan to walk in, carrying the scent of home and comfort with him. Because Logan couldn't be dead... could he?   
A phone rang in the background, loud and piercing in the near silent room. A numb hand picked it up and dead eyes read the screen.   
_ Patton Madison _ __  
_ click _   
A small voice eeked out, worry and concern filling it.    
__ "Virgil?"   
"He's dead, isn't he?"    
Hesitation, then a yes. Patton's son, Roman, giggled in the background, the only sound of happiness in a broken day.    
Virgil choked as he realized that he had killed Logan. Drove him out of the house and into Deaths's waiting arms. The phone hit the floor as Virgil curled into himself, a tiny voice slipping into the room as the news played in the background. 


End file.
